1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition, an organic light emitting display apparatus including the composition, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting device (OLED) is a self-emission type device having high brightness, low driving voltage, and high response speed and capable of realizing multiple colors, as well as a wide viewing angle and high contrast, and thus, an organic light emitting display apparatus using an OLED is considered as a next generation display apparatus.
An OLED includes a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode facing each other, and an emission layer including an organic material disposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. The emission layer including the organic material may be deteriorated by moisture or oxygen, and thus, an encapsulation technology may be used to prevent external moisture and oxygen from penetrating through the OLED.